As It Is In Spirit
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: When Kagome awakens in a well, she learns she somehow ended up in the territory of the great dog demon of the west, a beast she thought was only a fable. He is convinced that she shares the same spiritual power as his deceased wife, Izayoi and intends to force Kagome to take her place. But it turns out his black sheep son also intends to get closer to her during her stay.


**I have no recollection of writing this. I was under the influence. Please forgive me if it isn't to your liking. I just thought I'd wing it. Thanks for reading, anyway.**

**Xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

Kagome's body began to twitch against the solid, cold concrete. Her limbs were twisted to the shape of a Z and she lied in that abyss like an old discarded doll.

Kagome opened her eyes ever so slowly as the confusing circular dim cavern kept her secluded.

Her grandfather had once told her that when one faces a near death experience their soul becomes trapped in a realm in-between this world and the next.

"Please release my soul! I wish to live!" Kagome plead at the top of her lungs.

"You ain't dead, dumbass." An indecent voice echoed through the hole.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in the west woods. This is our well."

"Wh-who are you? Why did you do this to me!"

"I didn't do this! I'm—"

"Son, has the lady woken up yet?"

"Yeah. She's fucking freaking out."

"Bring her to my bedroom. I will rid her human mind of these fears." A man's voice ordered.

The boy let out a sigh and placed his face into the well, allowing Kagome to see him.

She looked up at the demonic amber eyes and white locks hanging towards her.

"A-are you a boy?" She asked as she backed up against the well wall.

"Do I look or sound like a fuckin girl to you?"

"No I mean what are you? A demon? Or a boy?"

"I'm both."

"Both?" She asked, followed by a screech as he jumped in and landed so close his body slid down her breasts.

"Come on." He ordered as he pulled her out of the well.

His grip around her was so tight his lips touched her ear.

"Listen the fuck up." He said through his teeth as he walked her towards the house. "Do not try to run at all. Or even walk. You can't."

"W-what?"

"Look down at your ankle."

Kagome slid her foot outward and hopped the next step over. When she looked down, she saw an ankle bracelet.

"If that shit gets activated by movement, you will have tiny needles in your legs pricking you so my father will be able to smell your blood."

"Smell it? What is he?"

"A monster. The dog demon of the west."

"Huh? Him!? Your father is THE demon of the west? That's a 500 year old fairy tale."

"No. The stories are true. Believe me you're not the first. I've been watching this my whole life and every single girl committed suicide by jumping into the well head first."

"Oh my god. What is he gonna do to me? Please. Stop him!"

Inuyasha pushed her onto the porch. "I'm not allowed inside until after dark."

"Why?"

"Because I rebelled against this ritual. I got too close to the last girl and—s"

The door swung open and Inuyasha was silent.

"Get. Away. From the house." The person said coldly.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha scurry through the grass and a man's feet squeaking the porch boards towards her head.

"Give me your name."

"K-K-K-Kagome."

He pulled her up by her hair and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Whe-where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs to your master." He said as he swung a creaky door open and plopped her onto the bed.

"Shut it on your way out."

Kagome began to cry silently with her face in the bed sheets.

"Lift your face my dear."

Kagome picked her head up and saw a solid naked man standing boldly before her.

She sat up quickly then kicked her legs as she pulled herself away from the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she questioned in a shaky voice.

"I'm the dog demon of the west. These are my woods. Welcome." He said kindly as he began to approach.

Kagome began to kick her legs more, the needles scratching blood out of her skin. She watched blood trickle down her ankle as the man toppled her.

"Are you alright? It hurt you didn't it? I don't like when you're hurt." He said as he pulled off the ankle bracelet and licked her ankle until the blood stopped."

Kagome grimaced as he licked her foot with his rough, wet tongue. When he stopped, she kicked him in the face and got up to run but was pulled back onto the bed within seconds.

"You cannot outrun a demon my dear. The only way to do this is _my_ way. Now. Shall we have some tea?"

"No. I want to go home!" Kagome screamed as tears welled in her eyes.

"Dont cry, dear. Not on our wedding day."

Kagome stopped screaming and crying immediately. "We-wedding...day?"

"Look at your wrist." He began as Kagome rolled up her sleeve. "You have taken the mark of the beast and you can no longer escape me. Our fate is sealed.

Kagome studied the crescent moon shaped scar on her skin. She began to shriek once more and flail her arms around.

The demon began to growl and snarl as his eyes turned a vicious red.

Kagome fell silent and gulped nervously. She could sense a swirling darkness inside the man that caused her to feel tightness in her chest.

"I-I can feel your—"

"You have spiritual power, young girl. You have been taught to experience the existence of us. We walk in the same realm. Such as it is on earth—"

"It exists in the spirit world also."

"That's right. It means you are the source of my wife's power; the first human to experience the existence of demons. You are the goddess Izayoi."

"I've heard of her before! I'm not her. I'm Kagome."

"In body Kagome, in power Izayoi. Her power exists within you. Some of her life flows through you. Some of her life exists within your soul.*"

"Y-You're crazy!"

* * *

*my first footnote ever. (last if you guys don't like it when I do it. Just say so okay?) I had this weird headcanom that the source of one being or god or something connected to humans is the reason humans can connect with spirits. (Remember how Kagome even experienced the demonic/spirit world in her own era?) I'm saying that spiritual power lives and connects in a lot of people-special people. So I believe Izayoi had spiritual power and that connects Kagome and Inuyasha.


End file.
